Okaeri, Kagami-kun!
by Noshy boy
Summary: Hanya menceritakan kepulangan Kagami dari Amerika namun hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. KagaRiko


Okaeri Kagami-kun

I Don't Own KnB!

Taiga Family [Kagami, Riko, Reiga].

M+

Warn : Ooc, Lime here and the other!

.

.

Kagami Taiga. Pemuda tampan berambut merah gelap, memiliki alis yang memincing, saat ini dia sedang berada di Pesawat yang terbang menuju Tokyo. Kagami menyatukan semua jari-jari tangannya dan mengangkatnya keatas.

Huh, dia sangat kangen dengan Negara kelahirannya itu. Karena suatu kendala ia harus melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika.

Kagami menatap awan yang ada di luar pesawat lewat jendela bundar disampingnya. Suasana kali ini cukup runyam menurut Kagami. Kalian tahu? Kagami harus meninggalkan Riko dulu, padahal mereka baru jadian beberapa hari namun Kagami harus meninggalkannya, terlebih lagi Dia harus meninggalkan Riko dalam keadaan menangis.

 **Flash back!**

Kagami saat ini berada didalam kamar apartementnya. Di sampingnya terdapat Riko yang sedang sesenggukan. Perih, itu yang dirasakan Kagami saat ini. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada kalah di InterHigh dulu.

Dia mencoba menyentuh pundak Riko namun langsung ditepis oleh sang empu. "Kau pembohong. Kau pembohong Kagami-kun!", Riko berteriak dengan nada parau. Riko mengeratkan pegangan pada bed cover berwarna merah milik Kagami.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan itu Riko, Aku terpaksa", Kagami kembali mencoba merengkuh tubuh Riko namun kembali ditolak.

TIK

TIK

TIK

Air mata mengalir melalui mata coklat Kagami. "Tolong mengerti Riko-chan. Kau tahu betapa beratnya meninggalkanmu? Bayangkan seberapa besar tekadku melawan Ayahmu dulu saat tahu kalau kita pacaran?", ahhh. Kalian tahu bagaimana perjuangan Kagami dulu?

.

.

CEKLEK

DOR!

DOR!

Glek. Aku kira Aku akan mati disini, Kagami membatin sambil mengelus dadanya. Timah panas tadi hampir menembus dahinya. Oh Ayolah, apa ini sambutan Calon Mertua pada Calon menantunya? Bukannya senang atau apa gitu, tapi malah disambut oleh peluru.

"Jadi kau sudah menjadi pacarnya Riko-tan ya?". Pria setengah umur berambut coklat itu, Ayahnya Riko, memicingkan matanya menatap Kagami Tajam. Di tangannya sebuah pistol berwarna hitam dan jangan lupakan asap yang keluar dari moncongnya akibat beberapa peluru yang ditembakkan tadi.

"Iya Ayah", Kagami menjawabnya dengan takut-takut.

CEKLEK

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku Ayah Hah!?", Kagami kembali merutuki Mulutnya yang salah bicara itu. Jujur, dia sangat gugup, terlebih lagi ini adalah pertama kalinya Kagami bertemu dengan Kagetora secara Live.

"Mou... Ayah. Berhenti berlebihan seperti itu", Riko ikut menimpali percakapan dua pria itu. Kagetora menatap Riko dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tapi Riko-tan, kau bilang kalau sudah besar akan menikah dengan Ayah. Tapi kenapa kau malah berpacaran dengan Adik kelasmu?",

BUUUAAGG

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi Ayah!", perkataan Kategora disambut oleh bogem mentah Riko. Kategora mangut-mangut, mungkin ini saatnya dia melepas putri kesayangannya pada pria berambut merah gelap yang sedari tadi berdiri didepannya.

Kagetora menarik Riko kedalam pelukannya sebentar, dia lalu menepuk kepala Riko beberapa kali. "Ayah menyetujui hubungan kalian," Kagetora kemudian menatap Kagami tajam sambil menodongkan senjatanya kearah dahi Kagami. "Dan jika kau berani membuat putri kesayanganku menangis, aku pastikan kau akan mati dengan satu peluru yang bersarang di dahimu itu".

Glek. Kagami berusaha menelan ludahnya, sepertinya Ayah mertuanya itu serius dengan ucapannya barusan.

Kagetora kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Dia lalu menaruh pistol yang ada ditangannya dikantong, Kategora kemudian menepuk kedua pundak Riko. "Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Riko Taiga", ujar Kagetora.

"Yoshhhaaa!",

.

.

Hm, begitulah perjuangan Kagami dulu. Beruntunglah Kagetora tidak tahu kepergian Kagami dan menangisnya Riko. Tidak bisa dibayangkan kalau sampai Kagetora tahu kejadian ini, mungkin dahi Kagami bakal bolong oleh timah panasnya.

Sekedar info saja, semenjak diberi persetujuan oleh Ayahnya, Riko tinggal di apartement Kagami, ya termasuk barang-barangnya ikut dibawa semua. Dan kalian tahu bagaimana Reaksi teman setim klub basket.

"Ehhhh? Pelatih apa itu benar?", seperti itulah pendapat Hyuuga.

"Kagami-kun, akhirnya kau sensitif juga terhadap Wanita", begitu pendapat Kuroko.

Beda juga kalau si Koga yang berpendapat, dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kagami, "Kagami, apa kau sudah main ah ih uh sama Pelatih? 'Milik' pelatih kencang enggak?", oh ini pertanyaan paling gila. Kalau Koga bertanya pasti tidak tanggung-tanggung.

BUAGGG

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau tanyakan tadi Koga-kun", begitulah perkataan Riko.

Nyut-nyut. Ubun-ubun Koga sedikit benjol akibat jitakan Riko. "Aku 'kan cuma bercanda pelatih".

"Selamat Riko, semoga kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan Kagami", begitulah perkataan Kiyoshi Teppei.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf Riko, aku harus kembali ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku", Tanpa sadar Riko menjatuhkan sumpit yang ada ditangan kanannya. Perkataan Kagami tadi berhasil membuatnya membeku sesaat.

"Ano.. Maaf Kagami-kun, tadi kau bilang apa?", Riko kembali menanyakan, berharap telinganya yang rusak.

"Aku harus pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku", Riko menggeser posisi duduknya mendekat kearah Kagami.

"Tapi kenapa Harus pergi ke Amerika? Kenapa tidak di Jepang saja? Dan kenapa harus terburu-buru? Bukannya kau baru kelas 2 SMA?", pertanyaan itu dengan mudah lolos dari mulut Riko.

"Aku tadi diberi kabar oleh Alex dan Tetsuya kalau mereka akan kembali ke Amerika antara besok atau lusa. Jadi aku-"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengajakku sekaligus? Bukankah aku tinggal mencari surat pindah saja pada pihak sekolah, jadi kita tidak perlu berpisah, aku bisa mengawasimu dari jauh", Kagami menaruh telunjuk panjangnya didepan bibir Riko. Dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah kelas tiga Sayang, dan satu lagi, kau tidak perlu mengawasiku. Aku bisa menjaga hatiku untukmu. Kau tahu? Hanya untukmu seorang, jadi jangan mengkhawatirkanku", ujar Kagami menjawab pertanyaan Riko barusan.

Entah ekspresi apa yang harus Riko keluarkan, sedihkah?

Jujur dia bingung saat ini, hubungan mereka baru beranjak 3 bulan dan sekarang Kagami bilang kalau dia harus kembali ke Amerika untuk urusan pendidikan. Ekspresi Riko berubah seketika, bibirnya tidak lagi membentuk senyum melainkan garis horizontal. Matanya yang cerah itu redup seolah-olah hampa tanpa ada kehidupan.

Dia kemudian bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya lalu naik ke kamar atas, kamar mereka berdua. BRAKK. Suara bantingan pintu itu terdengar sampai ruang makan apartement Kagami.

Kagami menghela nafasnya, dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Perlahan Kagami bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tangan Kagami terulur kemudian memutar gagang pintu kamar, bingo, ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci. Kagami kemudian berjalan mendekati gundukan besar yang diselimuti oleh bed cover miliknya.

Kagami mendekati gundukan itu lalu duduk disebelahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Bed cover milik Kagami naik turun, menandakan kalau Riko tengah menangis dalam diam.

Kagami membuka Bed Covernya dan tidur bersebelahan dengan Riko tapi hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Riko dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan ingin menampar Kagami dengan tangan kiri, beruntung Respon Kagami lebih cepat sehingga dengan mudahnya dia menangkap pergelangan tangan Riko.

"Kau pembohong Kagami-kun, kau pembohong! Kau bilang akan selalu berada disampingku dulu, tapi sekarang apa?!", teriakan Riko menggelegar di Kamar Kagami. Tangan Riko terus memukul dada Kagami berulang kali tapi pukulan itu semakin melemah dan melemah lalu akhirnya terhenti oleh tangisan Riko yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kagami dengan sigap merengkuh tubuh mungil itu walaupun dia memberontak.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpaling dariku setelah kita jauh Kagami-kun, aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku", kalimat Riko tadi membuat Kagami tercengang. Jadi karena alasan itu dia sampai menangis. Hanya karena takut kalau Kagami meninggalkan dirinya?

Kagami mengarahkan wajahnya kepersimpangan leher Riko kemudian dengan gerakan cepat dia menghisap Kulit mulus itu sehingga tercipta cupang, jelas pula.

"Lihat? Itu tanda kalau kau itu adalah milikku Riko, untuk selamanya", ujaran Kagami membuat Riko tersenyum senang. Mungkin ini saatnya Kagami yang memilikinya. Riko mengalungkan tangannya di leher kekar Kagami.

"Miliki aku seutuhnya Kagami-kun", Sedangkan Kagami hanya mengangguk. Dengan cepat Kagami merubah posisinya menjadi diatas sedangkan Riko berada dibawah. Tangannya terulur untuk melepas celana pendek Riko.

Dengan sembarangan Kagami membuang Celana yang tidak bersalah itu. Dia bahkan merobek celana dalam Riko, memang kalau nafsu apapun pasti dilupakan#abaikan. Kagami lalu membuka baju lengan pendek bergambar beruang yang bernama Kuma.

Kagami hanya tersenyum senang melihat wajah malu-malu Riko, sedangkan Riko hanya menutupi Area dan bagian Dadanya. "Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kagami-kun".

Kagami tertawa sejenak, "Ternyata pelatihku Cantik juga saat malu-malu seperti ini",

Kagami kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Riko, "Tapi jarang-jarang aku melihat ekspresimu seperti ini Pelatih, aku jadi ingin memakanmu dengan cepat", bisiknya. Kagami kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dia lalu membuka kaus oblong berwarna biru yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuhnya sehingga terlihat perut Six pac yang bisa membuat cewek mimisan.

Kagami juga membuka celana biru selututnya dan Boxer yang sedsri tadi menempel pada tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Kagami kembali menindih Riko dan menempatkan tangannya di Gundukan bagian Kanan Riko. "Meski cuma B-cup seperti yang dibilang oleh Momoi, tapi ini yang menarik perhatianku", ujaran Kagami kembali membuat muka Riko memerah.

"Dan ada 1 hal yang ingin aku katakan, ini pertama kalinya Bagiku Riko, jadi aku akan bermain sebentar saja", Riko kemudian mengangguk. Kagami kemudian mengarahkan 'milik'nya ke liang senggama Riko. Terlihat kalau Kagami sedikit kesulitan untuk memasuki Riko, ternyata Riko masih PW rupanya.

"Sial. Sempit sekali!", Geram Kagami. Riko hanya berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang melanda bagian intimnya dengan menggigit bibir bagian Bawahnya dengan keras. Kagami terus berusaha masuk sampai dia menemukan penghalang yang menghalangi Miliknya.

"Tahan, ini akan sakit sebentar", Tanpa menunggu jawaban Riko. Kagami langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya sehingga Robeklah pertahanan yang selama ini Riko jaga. Dia berusaha berteriak namun Kagami lebih dulu menyumpalnya dengan bibirnya, akhirnya bibir Kagami yang menjadi pelampiasan Riko. Dia terlalu keras menggigit bibir Kagami hingga bibir bagian Bawah Kagami terdapat luka kecil.

Namun Kagami tidak begitu memperdulikan itu, dia yakin Kalau Riko bahkan puluhan kali lebih kesakitan dibandingkan luka yang ada di bibirnya. Kagami mengangguk seolah-olah dia bicara 'aku mulai', Riko membalasnya dengan anggukan lemah.

Kagami menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kepala Riko, dia lalu melepas pangutannya sedari tadi. Kagami sekarang mulai menggenjot pinggulnya maju mundur, lama-kelamaan Gerakannya semakin cepat hingga kasur berukuran King Size itu bergeser kedepan dan kebelakang.

Sial, baru beberapa menit mereka berhubungan intim tapi Kagami sudah merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Kagami kemudian mencabut miliknya dan mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya diperut Riko. Tapi tanpa dia sadari, ada setetes Sperma yang lebih dulu keluar dari dalam Rahim Riko tepat sebelum Kagami mencabutnya tadi tapi dia tidak mengetahuinya.

.

.

Ahhkkk. Mengingat itu saja sudah membuat Kagami kembali sedih, Dengan mudahnya dulu dia meninggalkan Riko, Hanya kecupan di dahinya saja yang menjadi kenangan terakhirnya bersama Riko setelah 6 tahun meninggalkannya. Tapi kira-kira seperti apa dia sekarang ya? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah berpindah Hati dengan Pria lain?

"Penumpang tujuan Tokyo harap siap-siap karena pesawat akan segera turun". Perintah dari Pramugari pesawat yang dia naiki ini berhasil membangunkan Kagami dari Lamunan masa lalunya tadi.

Dia mengeratkan Tas selempang berwarna putih itu dipundaknya, Dia juga memakai Earphone berwarna Merah gelap. Setelah turun dia memberhentikan salah satu Taxi menuju apartementnya.

.

.

Kagami memandang pintu Apartemennya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sudah lama dia tidak memasuki Apartemen yang menjadi temlatnya berteduh selama di Jepang. Tapi hal yang lazim baginya adalah 3 pasang sepatu berukuran kecil dan 3 pasang Sepatu berukuran dewasa yang ada didepan pintu apartemennya. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Dia mengetuk pintu Apartementnya itu berulang kali. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut coklat dengan Alis yang hampir mirip dengan Kagami. "Cari siapa paman?", tanya Anak kecil itu.

"Ehhh. Etto... Apa Riko ada didalam?", Kagami mendadak gagap sedikit. Wajar saja dia tidak pernah bicara dengan anak kecil.

"Mama ada didalam, dia sedang mengobrol dengan Paman Kuroko dan Bibi Momoi", balas anak kecil itu. Salah satu anak kecil perempuan bersurai merah muda bermata biru menghampiri anak kecil tadi.

"Ada apa Rei-chan?", tanyanya. Anak yang bernama Rai itu menggeleng dia lalu menunjuk Kagami.

"Paman ini sedang mencari Mamaku, Suki-chan", Gadis bernama Suki itu menatap Kagami, sesaat kemudian dia berteriak Kegirangan.

"Sugoi, Wajah kalian Hampir mirip, bahkan sampai alis-alisnya", kata Suki dengan Girang.

Rei hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Mari masuk paman", Ajak Rai. Kagami hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Rai, tapi hal yang paling membuatnya sakit hati adalah setelah mendengar Kalau anak yang bernama Rai itu memanggil Riko dengan sebutan Mama. Apa Riko sudah menikah dengan orang lain?

-"Hai, Hal yang paling menyenangkan waktu itu adalah saat Kagami-kun menggosok punggung Hyuuga Senpai dengan sikat menggosok lantai", Kagami berhenti sejenak. Dia sepertinya mengetahui Suara itu. Itu terdengar seperti Suara Kuroko.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara gelak tawa dari dua orang wanita. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi dari Hyuuga-kun", Kagami membeku ditempat. Suara itu, suara yang selama ini dia rindukan.

"Ada yang cari Mama di depan", Suara Rei memanggil Riko dengan sebutan Mama membuat Kagami kembali merasakan Sakit hati.

"Memangnya siapa yang mencari mama Reiga-chan?",

"Tidak tahu, Yang penting Paman itu memiliki Tubuh tinggi dan alis yang mirip denganku", jawab Reiga. Sontak ketiga orang dewasa itu berdiri. "Apa itu Kagami-kun, Riko-san?" Momoi bertanya. Tapi Riko hanya menutup mulutnya dengan Ekspresi sedih, Dia kemudian berlari menuju pintu.

Terlihat Kagami yang tengah membelakanginya, "Kagami-kun~", panggil Riko tapi Kagami bergeming. Dia masih mempertahankan posisinya yaitu membelakangi Riko. Tanpa aba-aba Riko memeluk Kagami dari belakang walaupun Tangannya tidak bisa memeluk keseluruhan Perut Kagami karena punggungnya terlalu lebar.

"Okaeri Kagami-kun~", Kata Riko. Kini Giliran bahu Kagami yang naik turun, Dia menangis.

"Tadaima Riko-chan", Balas Kagami dengan nada sesenggukan. Kagami kemudian memutar tubuhnya sehingga pelukan Riko terlepas. Kini Riko semakin tambah cantik, Rambutnya memanjang sampai pinggul tapi jepit rambut hitam itu masih bertengger di kepalanya.

"Ayo Masuk, Kagami-kun. Kuroko-kun dan Momoi-san ada didalam", Kagami mengangguk. Dia menaruh Lengannya di leher Riko dan mereka berjalan kedalam.

.

.

"Aku mau kedapur dulu Kagami-kun", Kagami mengangguk. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Tapi...

WUSSHH

Sebuah bola basket melesat dengan cepat kearah Kagami tapi dengan respon yang tinggi Kagami dengan mudah menangkap bola itu. "Ano Summimasen, bisa kau oper bola itu padaku?", Kagami mengarahkan pandangannya, Seorang bocah berambut biru beriris merah muda menatap Kagami dengan pandangan datar.

Kagami melihat kearah bocah itu.

"EHHH?! Sejak kapan kau disana?", Tanya Kagami dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Sejak tadi", dia menjawabnya. Ehh. Tapi Kagami tidak bisa merasakan Hawa keberadaannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kagamu-kun", ujar seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia menoleh kedepan. Terlihat Kuroko yang berdiri didepannya dan jangan lupakan Momoi yang selalu melekat di tangan Kuroko.

"Dan perkenalkan, Ini Kumoki Tetsuya", kata Kuroko sambil menepuk kepala Bocah yang memiliki wajah dan rambut yang mirip dengannya.

"Dommo", balas Kumoki, Putra Pertama Kuroko dan Momoi.

"Mama!", Gadis kecil yang Kagami yakini bernama Suki itu mendekati dan memeluk kaki Momoi. Kagami terkejut.

"Kuroko, jangan bilang...",

"Ha'i, Ini putri kami. Suki Tetsuya", Ehh. Ternyata Kuroko ganas juga kalau urusan Ranjang, Pikir Kagami nista. Tapi tunggu dulu, Kalau begitu bocah Berambut coklat tadi anak siapa?

Dengan cepat Kagami berlari kearah dapurnya. Terlihat Riko tengah membelakangi Kagami, sepertinya dia sedang sibuk mencuci piring sampai-sampai tidak bisa menyadari kedatangan Kagami. Dengan cepat Kagami memeluk Riko dari belakang dan jangan lupa dia juga meletakkan Dagunya di pundak Riko.

"Aku rindu denganmu Sayang", Riko tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian Kagami mulai menyadari Kalau Riko tengah menangis dalam diam. Terbukti kalau Bahunya naik turun.

"Kau tahu betapa susahnya merawat seorang anak sendiri? Menyusuinya, memberinya makan, ditambah lagi menanggung biayanya sendiri. Setelah umurnya 4 tahun dia selalu menanyakan dimana Ayahnya, Aku sempat bingung harus bilang apa. Dia bilang kalau teman-temannya menceritakannya Ayahnya dengan bangga, Aku selalu bilang kalau Ayahnya sedang bekerja di tempat yang sangat jauh. Setiap Malam aku selalu menceritakan bagaimana kisah Ayah dan Ibunya waktu muda dulu", Kagami tercengang.

"Jadi Bocah itu?-", Riko membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga pelukan Kagami terlepas. Dia lalu mengangguk. Kagami kembali memeluk Riko namun kali ini lebih erat.

"Maafkan Aku Riko. Maafkan Aku, Maaf membuatmu menderita. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu selamanya", Ujar Kagami.

Bunyi bola basket mengejutkan Kagami Maupun Riko. Sontak mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata masing-masing dengan kasar. "Paman, Mama... Apa ini?", Dia adalah Reiga, putra mereka.

Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Reiga Lalu Riko berjongkok didepannya. "Reiga-chan, Dia adalah Ayah yang selama ini kau tanyakan", Reiga memandang Kagami dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa benar Paman ini Ayahku?", tanyanya.

Kagami juga ikut berjongkok dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Reiga. Kagami mengangguk, dia kemudian menyentuh alis tajam Reiga. "Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau alis kita ini sama?", Reiga ikut menyentuh alisnya, dia juga sempat menyentuh alis Kagami. Memang benar, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda.

"Jadi kalau ada fisik seseorang yang sama itu artinya mereka keluarga?", Tanya Reiga. Kagami mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian terdengar tangisan khas anak kecil di Apartement Kagami. Jadi seperti ini rupa Ayahnya. Jadi ini orang yang selalu dia tunggu, Jadi ini orang yang selalu diceritakan oleh Ibunya sebelum tidur.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan terlihat keluarga Tetsuya memandang mereka dengan senyuman. Kuroko kemudian memberi isyarat kepada Momoi untuk meninggalkan keluarga yang baru bersatu itu.

.

.

END

a/n : Akhirnya- Akhirnya selesai juga Fic Os KagaRikoRei. Gimana menurut kalian? Maaf kalau terkesan monoton. Maklum saya masih newbie. Kalau Reiga nama anak mereka lumayan kan? gabungan antara Riko dan Kagami, ReiGa. Lumayanlah. Sampai jumpa di Fic KagaRiko lainnya, Jaa.

.

.

Kagami memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju kaos polos Riko. Tangan besar itu sedikit meremas Gundukan yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Sedangkan Riko? Dia berusaha mati-matian menutup mulutnya agar Desahannya tidak keluar.

"Kagami-kun, Reiga-chan ada disini", Kata Riko. Tapi kagami B aja, sebelah tangannya malah turun menuju pantat Riko dan meremasnya sedikit. Riko kembali menutup mulutnya agar desahannya tidak keluar.

"Tapi ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. Bagaimana waktu kau melaksanakan kelulusan, Riko?", Sedangkan Riko hanya ngenyir.

"Aku suruh saja Kuroko-kun mengambil suratnya, hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu memudahkannya mengambil suratku", jelas Riko sedangkan Kagami hanya ber"oh" ria. Kagami kembali meremas pantat kenyal itu.

"Ehh~~~ Papa, tidak boleh", Sontak Kagami melepas pegangannya. Dia kemudian melirik Reiga, Apa jangan-jangan Reiga sedang memimpikan Kalau Kagami sedang 'bermain' dengan Riko, Bisa gawat. Riko hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"Itu tandanya tidak boleh Kagami-kun",

OWARI!


End file.
